American nightmare
by collegegirl2805
Summary: American Sam with an interesting family dynamic, is faced with traumatic events. He looses loved ones is forced, for his own protection, to live with his uncle, the most powerful man in the country, and discovers a secret his family has hidden from him. All these events will change Sam's life as he knows it. Sam angst
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint

Chapter 1

Sam was quietly lifting weights when he heard it, the unmistakable voice of his dad coming towards him. What on earth was he doing here? He felt a shiver run down his back. He had no love for the man, who had tried to dictate everything in Sam's life from what he did to what he wore. Sam had always felt like a soldier under his fathers command and he hated it. His father was one of the reasons he had left the military. He hadn't spoken to his dad since he had left the military a couple of months ago, so he wasn't to thrilled to see General Badass now. He wondered if it was to late to make a run for it…probably.

"Sam Braddock," yup definitely too late. The dude always seemed to talk around like he owned everything, and he definitely seemed to think he owned Sam.

"Dad…w-what are y-you doing here?" Frick he sounded like a stuttering idiot, always did around his dad. He couldn't lie the dude was one scary man. There he was staring daggers at Sam. And naturally he had brought the bodyguards and the assistants.

"Sam, you have to come with me. Now!" The General had the don't mess with me face on.

Sam sighed, "Dad I told you, I'm not going back to the army. It's time—"

"Sam, enough, this isn't about your more than questionable judgment. You need to come with me right now."

"I don't—I don't understand…" Sam was now standing in his sweaty gym clothes, looking at his dad with a sudden sense of fear.

"Sam," The General sighed, "I don't have time to explain now. I've spoken with your boss. Now lets go!" It was at this point Sam noted the tear tracks on his dad's face and something he had never seen in his dad's eyes before. He looked afraid.

"Sam, Now!"

"O-okay. Let me just change and then—"

"No, there's no time," The General walked over to Sam, grabbed his arm, and dragged him forward. Seeing the urgency in his dad's eyes, Sam allowed himself to be man handled out of the gym, down the hall, where other SRU officers stared openly as Sam was rushed on until, he was placed into a government car with tinted windows. His father joined him and barked at the driver to move.

For a few minutes Sam and his father sat in silence, but Sam couldn't help himself after a while. "Dad what the hell is going on?"

"You're mother, sister, and cousin…there dead."

It took a couple seconds for the words to sink in, "D-dead…" he only realized he was crying when he felt the tears running down his face. "H-how?" he could barely get the word out, but he had to know.

"Terrorists. We don't think they meant to kill them. It looked like they were trying to take them, but… We're not sure if this is because of my position or your uncle's, but we can't take any chances. They left us a note with your home address on it though. We've agreed you'll go to you're uncle's. Until we know more we can't take any chances."

Sam was lost for words. His mother, sister, and cousin were dead. The thought made his heart break. He would never see them again. He had talked to all of them recently; they had been trying to get him and his dad to get over themselves. Johnny was only sixteen. God…he couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted to it something, but instead he settled for loud gasping sobs.

"Shhh…Sammy, we'll get through this," The General's usual tough exterior had vanished with the sight of his son's tears. Sam was the only child he had left and he was going to protect him. The General engulfed Sam in his arms, hugging him tightly, as Sam cried.

It was thirty minutes to the nearest airport and during that time The General and Sam let their sorrow for their lost loved ones out, but when they got there the tears were wiped away. Both were now determined to display calm exteriors, even if inside they were really both a mess.

"W-where are we going?" Sam asked, looking at the airport with an expression of confusion.

"Sam, I told you in the car, you're going to stay at you're uncles for a while…just until we sort this out," Sam stared at his dad open mouth. Clearly he hadn't heard that part of what his father had said.

"The White House! You're shipping me out to the White House. Don't…don't I get a say? What about work? What about my life?"

"Honestly Sam…no right now you don't get a say. You're my son, you might think you're a big boy but you're twenty-two years old. Now, you're going to get on an airplane, it's going to take you to you're uncle, and you're going to stay with him. You will not leave unless you are given express permission and are accompanied by the Secret Service. Do you understand?"

"So that's it, I'm a prisoner. What if you don't find these people? What about my job? I don't want people following me everywhere I go that's why I turned them down in the first place."

"Your not a prisoner, Sam," The General sighed. "We're trying to protect you. If these people get their hands on you…I won't let them hurt you. If keeping you safe means keeping you with your uncle at the White House for a few weeks or months that's what's going to happen." Sam started at his dad, his mouth hanging open. Weeks? Months? He hated DC, hated the Secret Service, and hated no privacy.

"I—"

"Let's go Sam. I've heard enough. We've just lost you're mother, sister, and Michael, and I can't loose you too. Do you understand?"

"I want to help, though. I can help find them—"

"No! You will do no such thing. What you will be doing so going to stay with your uncle. Now they're going to take you, okay?"

Sam nodded and embraced his dad. Then he slowly got out of the car, and was immediately surrounded by armed men. Great, this was apparently his life now. He was quickly rushed past airport security and onto a private jet where he found more armed men in black suits. He found himself a seat, as far away from the secret service agents as possible and began staring solemnly out the window. He couldn't stop the thoughts, thoughts of his mothers laugh, his sisters always sparkling eyes, and Michael's cheery smile. They were gone, all gone.

He felt like crying again, his stomach was in knots and his throat help tight. Talking a few deep breaths he pushed thought of his lost family away, resolved to deal with his emotions another day.

"Mr. Braddock?" Looking up, he found himself staring up at a suit. "Hello, my name is Special Agent Andrew Burrows, I'll be leading your security team."

"S-security team?" Sam had only ever had one or two secret service and only when there had been some sort of a threat directed at his father or uncle that was deemed credible, now apparently he had a team, which was just great.

"Yes, you will have a minimum of five agents with you at all times."

"Five…" that was more than even Michael had.

Agent Burrows nodded. "Mr. Braddock, with everything that's happened we can't take any chances. Now I want to make a few things clear before we touch down," 'shit, here comes the speech,' Sam thought to himself. "I have spoken with both your uncle and father and I've read you're file. I know you have military training—"

Sam's eyebrows rose, "I have a file?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, that being said, I know your track record with the secret service. How you managed to get rid of your agents so many times is beyond me."

Sam could help but smile, "and to think that was before training."

Agent Burrows sighed. "Mr. Braddock, it is our job to protect you," Burrows stated.

"I understand."

"Good, then we wont have any problems," Burrows said with a smile.

"No, no problems." Sam agreed.

It took three hours to get to D.C., the place Sam was dreading going back to. As soon as Sam and his five agents were out of the airplane, they were bundled into a helicopter, once he got out of the helicopter, in god knows where, he was placed in a government car, which finally took him to the White House. Through out it all Sam was silent allowing himself to be shepherded around, as thoughts of his lost loved ones filled his mind; this was like some messed up nightmare, he couldn't get out of.

When he finally made it to the White House residence, all he wanted to do was sleep, and hope that when he woke up he would find this whole day to have been nothing but a bad dream. Unfortunately, he was met at the residence by this aunt, who was a mess. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes looked empty and her hair was a mess; she was not the same women he remembered. He found himself walking up to her and folding her into a tight embrace. He had promised himself no more tears, but once again, they were streaming down his face. God, he was so tired.

For a few minutes they just stood there holding each other tight. "Well," Amanda Douglas spoke, her voice shaky, "let's get you inside." She guided him into the residence still clutching him tight to her, as if she was scared if she let go he would disappear as well.

"Tom's doing some work, I think it's helping him…keeping busy," Amanda tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "Sam what are you wearing?"

Sam looked down at himself, for the first time realizing he was still wearing his gym clothes. "I— my dad…he did give me much time to change. Just, you know, charged in and told me I had to come with him. Sorry, I didn't bring anything either. Did…know what happened…or where I was going till I was in the car…"

"Well that sounds like you're dad. I'm guessing you weren't to happy when you found out you were coming to stay."

"Auntie…you know I love you, but…D.C. is not my favorite place in the world."

"And I'm guessing you didn't love the idea of all the secret service agents either," she added with a smile that did quit reach her eyes.

"Well…no. Agent Burrows felt the need to remind me escape was not an option, though I think he was impressed with my track record. He said they even have a file on me, made me feel special. It also seems I've got myself a new code name."

This time Amanda's smile was more genuine, "and what would that be?"

"Well I'm now officially Houdini, which I think is an improvement from Peter Pan."

"Yes, I agree. So would you like something to eat?"

"Uhh, no I'm okay."

"Sammy, when's the last time you had something to eat?"

"I…I had an apple," it was true, even if he had had it yesterday.

"Really? And when was that?" she asked. She knew Sam too well, he…he was like a son.

"Auntie, I'm fine. I'm really not hungry."

"Sam Braddock I asked you when."

Sam frowned, "yesterday, but—"

"That's what I thought. Let's go I'll have David make you a sandwich," Sam sighed, but followed as she began walking.

It was a few hours later, when Sam finally made it to a bed. He was still wearing his sweaty workout close, but didn't really care. He just wanted to sleep for a while, the tears, sadness, and whirlwind of events had exhausted him. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint

Chapter 2

Sam was awoken by the sound of someone calling his name. Slowly, he forced himself to open his eyes and let out a yawn. Then he registered something, this wasn't his apartment…were was he? He quickly jumped out of bed and mad his way to a near window. As soon as he looked outside, taking in the D.C. scenery the memories came flooding back. The memories were like a physical blow, mom dead, his sister, Natalie dead, and his 16-year-old cousin, god he was, no had been so young.

Again Sam heard someone calling his name, and turned around to find his uncle standing in the doorway. "Sammy," his uncle walked up to him and wrapped Sam in his arms. Normally Sam would feel uncomfortable with the intimacy, but now he just sank into the embrace, as yes more tears ran down his face. After a few minutes, his uncle pulled away and cupped Sam's face looking deep into Sam's eyes. "It's going to be okay Sammy. We're going to get the people responsible for this. They're not going to get away with this." Sam just nodded, knowing all to well that it was possible they might never find the people who killed his family. "Sammy, why don't you sit down and we'll talk," he pointed towards a couple chairs Sam hadn't even registered before, obediently Sam walked over and fell into one of the plush chairs.

"Sammy, how much do you know about what happened?"

Sam looked up into his Uncle Tommy's eyes, "I-I don't know. I know they're dead," his voice cracked on the last word, "and I know my dad was scared because of some note with my address on it, and…and that my dad said they…they didn't mean to kill them…that they were trying to take them."

"Okay, sounds like you're dad. Amanda told me he didn't waste much time, getting you here…but Sam it's important you understand you need to stay here. Do you understand? Do you understand I…I can't loose any more family? I...me and your father agreed. That means no sneaking off…do you understand Houdini?"

"Yeah I understand," Sam sighed.

"Sam, you're dad doesn't want you leaving the property as it is. If you try running of like you used to I swear I'll ground you."

"Uncle Tommy… I understand. I wouldn't do that, I get it, but you guys have to understand I'm twenty-two I'm not a kid."

The president smiled, "I know Sammy. I just need you to understand. You are allowed out, but only after getting permission from you're secret service and from me and only if you're going to a secure location."

"So basically I'm never allowed out… whatever," Sam sighed, knowing he was basically going to be stuck in a fish bowl for the next however long. "Uncle Tommy…I kind of left without telling any of my friends back home. How much am I allowed to tell them. I mean they don't even really know about my…my family. I'm not embarrassed or anything, I just didn't want them treating me differently, but…I guess the press…"

"Sam, I know this is a bad situation. I know you have a life and I understand. You can tell them about what happened to…to them, but don't tell them about the note, we didn't release that detail to the public. I know you don't like being treated differently, but if they're you're friends…you should have told them. I would suggest you call them, they probably already know by now, you're name's been mentioned in the news, and the press, knows you're here."

"You're right…there not going to be happy with me. This is kind of a big secret to keep. What…what about the funerals?"

"Everything is being sorted out. Don't worry about anything. Sammy…" for a few seconds his uncle just stared at him, "I…today I realized how…how short and fragile life is. I want you to know we love you, and you're dad and I are going to do everything we can to keep you safe."

"I love you to Uncle Tommy."

President Douglas stood up, "okay, well…I've only been in office for a couple of months, so I'm still a little lost here, but I'll get one of the staffers to give you a tour."

"Thanks, umm…I kind of need some clothes though…normally I guessed I'd go buy some, but I'm guessing the Georgetown Mall wouldn't be one of those secure areas you were talking about."

"Umm…no, but we actually still have some of the clothes you brought when you were here last time. Those will have to do until I can get someone to go get you more. I think Amanda put them in the closet."

"Thanks Uncle Tommy. Is there any way I can get some stuff from home? And one more thing before you go, how do I call out of here, I didn't have my cell phone on me when…my dad came."

"I'll speak to someone about getting some of you're things. To call out you just pick up the phone and tell the operator whom you want to call. Anything else before I go?"

"No, I'm…" he was going to say good, but he couldn't bring himself to. "I'll be okay."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner…hopefully."

For a while Sam just sat in the comfortable chair; he needed to call his team, he needed to call Jules. Slowly he moved to the phone on the night stand of his bed. "Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear, "White House operator, how may I direct your call?"

"Umm, sorry, I'd like to place a call to the number XXX-XXX-XXXX."

"One moment please…" then Sam heard the phone ring, his stomach was in knots… "hello, Greg Parker here," Sam was such a coward, he had wanted to call Jules, but here he was speaking to the boss.

"Hi, Boss it's Sam—"

"Sam... where are you? What's going on? You're dad said there was a family emergency? We've been on hot calls since this morning, but everyone's been worried sick…Sam?"

"So…you haven't…um…you haven't watched the television. You…you don't know what happened?"

"You mean with the presidents family? I heard about it, but I haven't…why do you ask?"

"Ummm…god, this would have been easier if you'd…okay… So you know my dad's a general right?"

"Yes Sam I know you're dad's a general… Sam what's going on?"

"Well…my dad's actually, well he is technically a general, but I guess he's, well he's more like the general…"

"Sam, you've lost me?"

"My dad, he's chairman of the joint chief's and well my, see…he met my mom at a party…"

"You're dad…Sam why didn't you tell us? And what does this have to do with why you're not here?"

"Well my mom, here brother was a senator, but well he's not…he's not a senator anymore. He…he, well my uncle…God, fuck, he's the president. So, well, yeah…" Sam felt like a babbling idiot, but what was he supposed to say my dad is the general and my uncle is the president, life sucks because my mom, sister, and cousin just died.

"Sam… Sam, god that…that was you're—"

"Yeah, it was my mom, sister, and cousin. They…they died."

"Sammy…you should have told us. Where are you?"

"My dad, I guess he flipped out. Guess I don't blame him. I can't really talk about it, but I'm staying with my uncle. T-they don't want me to leave for a while…"

"I understand, Sam, I'm so sorry. Take however long you need."

Sam sighed, "you don't understand Greg, they…they don't think it's…safe to leave. They said it'll only be until…until they're sure I'm…well safe, but that could take months. Even then everyone probably knows who I am now…Greg…I don't think there going to let me come back." Sam hadn't actually realized that until he said it, but now…god it was probably true. They had put him under lock and key, he had an entire team of secret service watching his every move. What were the chances that when this was all over they'd let him go back to being with the SRU? He remembered his uncles words, "I can't loose anymore family?" Sam's whole job was centered around putting his life on the line, but how could he do that to his family now? He had gotten a college degree while in the army, but…he would probably end up behind a desk for the rest of his life.

"Sam…I…I'm sure as soon as this blows over…"

"Boss, it's…it's okay. I…I think you should start looking for a replacement. Boss, do you think I…are the others around? I…I'd like to tell them before they see everything on tv."

"Yeah buddy, I'll go get them…just wait a minute."

"Hello?"

Oh god, it was Jules. "H-hey Jules…"

"Sam… what's going on? Where are you?"

"Jules, I don't want you to be angry—"

"Sam why would I be angry?"

"Jules, do you know what happened today?"

"You mean with the president's family? Everyone's freaking out about it. We've heard people talking about it, but I haven't had a chance to see the news. Why?"

"Jules, I…I lied to you. Well, really I lived by omission… Jules the people who died today that was my mom, Natalie, my sister, and my cousin, Michael…Jules…"

"I don't understand…they were the pre— Sam…"

"President Douglas is my mom's brother…he's my uncle, and my dad, The General. Well, he… I guess he's literally The General. He's chairman of the chief of the joint chiefs…Jules say something, please."

"Sammy why…my didn't you tell me?"

"I…I should have, but I…I wanted to be normal…I didn't want anyone to treat me differently. I…I'm so sorry Jules…"

"Sam…I don't like that you didn't tell me, but… god are you okay? You're mom, you're sister, I…I heard you're cousin's only—"

"He…he was sixteen, yeah. I—it's hard, but I'm hanging in there."

"So when are you coming back?"

"Jules… I…"

"What? Sam just tell me."

"My dad, he… he freaked out a little. He— he cried, I've never seen my dad cry before. He said he had to keep me safe, Jules, I'm sorry. I wanted to say goodbye, but he…I didn't know where we were going until…Jules, they don't think I'm safe right now…"

"Because of the terrorists… they think the terrorists will come after you? Sam!"

"Jules calm down. I'm okay, I'm at the White House, the safest place on earth."

"You're at the White House? When can you come back?"

"Jules, I'm sure this'll blow over soon, but my uncle and dad, they don't want me to go anywhere until they have the people, who did this in custody. It could be a while, and well… Jules my family is a little scared right now. My uncle, he lost is only son and my dad… well, my mother was everything to him, and he's lost two daughters now. I'm all my dad has left and my uncle…I don't think there going to let me work for SRU again."

"Ever? Sam, come on."

"I'm sorry Jules, but what happened has changed things. People are going to know who I am now…my uncle's only been in office for a couple months and…he has a four year term. Maybe when he's out of office I can come back."

"Sam that's in four years."

"I know Jules, but I'll still come back. I'll just…work at a desk," Sam hated the idea, but…

"A desk…you could do that here right, for the SRU?"

"Uhh, yeah I could."

"Well, I…I wish this never happened, but as long as you come back. Promise you will?"

"I promise."

"Okay… ohh… I think Spike just watched the news. He's coming over and he looks like his head is about to explode. You better talk to him. Before I go promise you'll call again."

"I promise."

"Hello? Jesus Fucking Christ man, why didn't you tell me? Are you alright? When are you coming back? Did you know you're pictures on all the major news channels?"

"Hi, Spike. I'm I didn't tell you because I was scared you would treat me differently, I think that was question number one. Let's see, umm, I…I'll be okay. It sucks right now, but… Okay question number three…I don't know when I'm coming back, they have me in lock down at the White House—"

"Yeah, they're talking about that one the news. They said you're dad and uncle have you stashed there, and that no body's released a statement yet, except to say that…well… that they died…"

"Yeah. Okay I guess that leaves question number four. My uncle told me they mentioned my name, but I didn't know about the pictures. What are they saying exactly…I haven't really been watching the news?"

"They said the president has you in The White House because they're worried, someone might come after you…oh my god…"

"What? Spike?"

"There people filming outside. Shit the boss is not going to be happy. Wow, I about ten different news trucks just pulled up."

Sam hung his head. Great, he wasn't even there and the press were all over the place. What would happen when if he went back to the SRU?

"Dude, what are you going to do? Do you know when you're coming back?"

"No, for right now I'm pretty much the White House's one and only prisoner. My uncle and dad gave me my own secret service team."

"That was sweet of them."

"Ummm… sure, except I can't go anywhere without them. My uncle said if I tried to get rid them, which was a favorite past-time he'd ground me."

"How old are you again?"

"Yeah, well, apparently when you're president, you can get away with locking you're twenty-two year old nephew away."

"They didn't just do that…sorry Sam I've got to go, one of those assholes vans just hit my car. I swear I'm gonna kill them. I expect I call later by the way." With that Spike was gone.

Sam felt he could breath a little easier after speaking to the team. He had told them and they weren't treating him any differently. Too bad it was too late for that to matter. He would be stuck here, in the White House for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint

Chapter 3

It took a couple minutes for Sam to bring himself to turn on the tv, it was unnerving to think everyone was talking about him. Honestly he didn't really understand why. Shouldn't they be talk about his uncle, the president, or his dad, the chairman of the joint chiefs, or for gods sake at the very least they should be talking about his dead family members. Sure his family had died and he was related to some influential people, but besides from that he was just an SRU officer; well, he used to be an SRU officer…

Turning on the tv, he flipped to one of the news channels, and there it was CNN breaking news. There was a picture of his family, it was from a camping trip, how did they even get that? In the picture he looked to be four or five on top of his uncle's shoulders laughing. His sisters were there too, Natalie couldn't be more than two or three, and his other sister was only a baby in his mother's arms. At the sight of his family, all staring at him, smiling, he felt tears start to stream down his face, "What are you doing?" Sam jumped and looked over to the doorway. His aunt was standing there hands on hips. "Sam Nathaniel Braddock, turn that off right now," Sam felt like a little boy again as he switched off the tv, and looked back at his aunt feeling guilty.

"I just wanted—"

The glare his aunt gave him shut him up immediately, "you don't need to be watching that, in fact, you should not be watching that," his aunt was still giving him her scary glare.

"Auntie—"

"Don't auntie me," she huffed, "this is Kelly O'Neal," shit that was humiliating, there he was crying like a baby, having his aunt yell at him, while a pretty girl was watching.

Sam quickly wiped his eyes, "uhhh… hi, I'm Sam."

"Yeah, I know," said the pretty women. God she was gorgeous, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and had dimples. Wow.

"Sorry, right. Guess I'm gonna have to get used to that," Sam whispered the last part, not particularly happy about the idea. "So…umm…what's up?" he still didn't understand why this girl was here.

"Sam, I want that remote," his aunt declared, using her no nonsense tone.

"What? Why?"

"You know why."

"Auntie, I can still use the tv without a remote," Sam couldn't help himself, he just had to open his big mouth.

His Aunt just glared at him, and he found himself sidling over and handing her the remote. He thought about crossing his arms, but god he already felt like a child. "So…"

"You and Kelly are going on a tour of The White House, I thought Tom told you."

"He said something about it…"

"Well then, why aren't you ready?"

"I…sorry, I was just calling a few friends—"

"Well then we'll wait. There are clothes in the dressers and one of the staff just went out to get you some more. You'll need a suit for… well, for the funeral."

"Okay, I'll just go get ready." Sam found jeans, a sweater, and some underwear in the dresser, turning his back on the two women and he walked into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. His aunt had a habit of forgetting the meaning of privacy. Whenever he tried to explain it to her, she just looked at him like he was crazy and told him she used to change his diapers; that was always an image.

When he finished washing up, he pulled on the fresh clothes, grateful for clothes that didn't stink of sweat, and unlocked the door. Sure enough both women were waiting for him right outside. "Okay, ready when you are," he said to Kelly, trying to ignore his aunt, who he knew was inspecting his clothes. Sam always dressed for comfort, which always seemed to irritate his aunt.

"Sweetie don't you have anything else to wear?"

Sam sighed, "nope, sorry."

"Okay, well the new clothes are on their way, so I suppose…"

Sam gave his aunt a peck on the cheek, and looked to Kelly to lead the way.

"Well… Sam what do you want to see first?"

They circled the White House for an hour, and the only good part about the experience was that he only had one secret service agent trailing him the whole time, he never realized just how large the White House really was. "Well, that just about it," Kelly said finally, "unless there's anything else you'd like to see."

"Uhh, no I'm good, but can we get something to eat. I'm dying, don't tell my aunt though, she wouldn't want me to spoil my dinner."

"Well we could go to the mess…"

"Okay lead the way," Sam said with a smile. It turned out going to the mess was a bad idea, a bad bad bad idea.

When they first got there everything was okay. The got a few stares from the White House staffers, but otherwise, it was nice. He got some coffee and a cookie. They were sitting there for a couple minutes when the first White House reporter spotted him, and from there it was total chaos. The reporters went from one to twenty in the blink of an eye and all of a sudden he were surrounded by people all asking him questions. Sam thought he was going to throw up.

"Sam how are you feeling?"

"Sam why are you here?"

"Sam are you worried for you're safety?"

"Sam how close were you to you're sister?"

The questions came raining down on him, and suddenly he was feeling extremely overwhelmed.

"Kelly, I need to get out of here." Apparently Sam's secret service agent was one step ahead of him.

"Back off people, now. Don't make me ask you again." The secret service agent grabbed Sam's wrist and all but dragged him out of the mess hall.

"I knew that was going to be a bad idea. Shit," the agent sighed, "Agent Samuels to command. We had an incident in the mess, bringing Houdini back to residence now…copy."

"Really I'm fine, you don't need to make a big deal of it." In other words, Sam didn't want his uncle to find out and have him locked in his room.

"Kid you're as white as a sheet, and honestly what happened in there isn't acceptable."

"Yeah, but, I'm fine. No harm no foul."

The agent huffed and then smiled, "worried about you're uncle?"

"Uhh, yeah. This morning I…I could go anywhere and do anything now…now I'm stuck here, being treated like some porcelain doll. I mean I've been to war, I'm a cop; this is ridicules. I mean… I get it, I understand this is for my own good, but… god, now I can't even get some coffee without…"

"I get it, kid, but I still have to tell you're uncle," the agent said the last part with a smile.

"You're gonna rat me out. Dude, no one likes a tattle tale," Sam said jokingly.

"Yeah well, you know how it is, for the right price people will do anything."

"So if I gave you some hush money…I don't have much, but name you're price."

"Sorry no can do," the agent laughed.

"Okay, fine, you're loyal, I can respect that, but at the very least, let's leave my aunt out of this."

The agent laughed again, "what are you kidding me and get on the first lady's bad side. God, that's one scary thought. I mean getting the president angry is one thing, but getting the first lady mad, well, let's just say, that's suicidal."

"Yeah, I know. Been there done that," Sam said, only half joking. He really had felt the full wrath of the first lady, and his backside would never forget it.

True to his work, the freaking secret service agent ratted Sam out as soon as they got to the residence, and then made a run for it.

"Sam what were you thinking?"

"I…I was thinking I really wanted some coffee. I don't know, I—I don't know how to live like this. It was…I mean people have found out about my dad and Uncle Tom before, but it was never like that. I mean they…I don't understand why people are so interested in me all of a sudden. I haven't done anything," Sam was lost for words, he couldn't explain how he had felt when the reporters had swarmed him. He felt like a celebrity, who didn't know what he was famous for.

"Sam I know how you feel. Before I met you're uncle I worked as a secretary and now I'm the first lady. I'm famous because I'm married to a powerful man. Sometimes I hate it, but Sam if I could start all over I'd do everything the same. The reporters, the paparazzi, not being able to go out in public, it's all worth it. To me Tom is worth it, and…if I hadn't met Tom I would have never had Michael."

Sam tried to keep from letting his sadness show at the mention of his cousin, "Auntie, I…I don't want this. I don't want to not be able to go out in public. I want things to go back to the way they were this morning. I want my sister back, I want my mom back, and I want my cousin back. I want to go to work. I wish…" Sam was sobbing now, and his aunt was rocking him back and forth, like she used to when he was a little boy.

"Sammy, it's going to get better. This won't last forever. We're going to find the people that did this and then were going to get on with our lives. Do you understand?" Sam nodded. He just wished he could help. He felt so helpless, stuck here with everyone worried about protecting him; he didn't want to be protected, he wanted to protect others. He wished he could have been there to protect his family when they needed him.

"Okay, Sammy look at me," Sam wiped his eyes and looked at her. "We're done with this. We're done wishing, we're done feeling sorry for ourselves. We're going to get past this. We're going to be strong and work together to put this all behind us, okay?"

"Okay," Sam whispered his voice hoarse from all the crying. "Y-you're right."

"So tomorrow we're going to get up and we'll be one step closer to normal okay?"

"Okay," Sam nodded. "So what do you think the changes are Uncle Tommy won't be too upset about the whole reporter debacle."

"Honestly, I'm sure his going to be furious. You know he hates when reporters, go after his family. You remember how angry he and your dad were when they published…published Michael report card?"

"Yeah, I never did understand why. It was all A's anyway."

"I think it had more to do with the fact that they violated his families privacy."

"I guess I've been pretty lucky until now. Nobody really knew who I was."

"Sammy, I know you hate this…"

"It's just…why are they even talking about me?"

"Honestly… Sam you're a good-looking young man, who just lost three members of his family, and who is related to two of the most powerful people in the country."

Sam sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What…what are the chances I'll be allowed to go back to working at SRU?"

"Sam…"

"Just…I—I just want to know?"

"Sam I think you need to ask Tom about that?"

"Ask Tom about what?" came a voice from behind them.

Sam looked down, at his feet.

"Sam?"

"I—I just want to know. If, I mean when, this is over…what are the chances I can go back to working for the SRU." His uncle frowned, down at Sam.

"Sam, I just got a call telling me you were all but mauled by a pack of reporters, and you want to know if you'll be able to go back to work."

Sam looked down at his feet, yup, so that was like a zero percent chance then?

"Sam…" his uncle sighed, "I can't…I don't want you work there anymore. I've talked with you're father and we've decided that it would be better if you come work for us."

Sam stared as his uncle open mouthed. He couldn't be serious, working in D.C. was the last thing he wanted. "I…I can't go back?" Sam asked.

"Sam…after what's happened, how could you even ask that? You'll stay here for as long as it takes for us to contain the threat and then well discuss work, okay?"

Sam just nodded. He was starting to realize that he official no longer had control of his life. Suddenly feeling suffocated he thought about making one of his famous excursions, thought about going somewhere where he was all alone. He wanted to go somewhere were he didn't feel so overwhelmed. "I…I think I'll go to bed now," Sam finally spoke.

"What about dinner?"

"I—I'm not hungry."

"Well alright…of your sure…" Sam nodded, he was sure, he needed some time to rest and think over the hell that was his day. Tomorrow would be a better day, though, he thought.

Well tomorrow came, and when Sam wake up he seriously thought about just going back to sleep and never getting out of bed. He wasn't sure why he should bother, half his family was dead, he was stuck in the white house without a tv, his aunt had taken his away, while he had been out with Kelly, and he had just been told that he could no longer do what he loved. He was no longer allowed to work protecting others.

Eventually he realized, he had to get up, he wouldn't waste his life. He managed to force himself up. Found his drawers and closet filled with Aunt Amanda approved clothes and took a long hot shower.

After getting dressed, he made his way down to the resident's kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. Now what? Sam didn't know what to do with himself. Then he spotted the kitchen television. He knew his aunt would be angry, but he needed to know what was going on outside of The White House. He was also curious what people were saying about him. He decided to take the risk of his aunt catching him.

He found a remote next to the television and turned it on to CNN. Yup, they were still talking about his family, "Two month in to his first term in office and the president now has to deal with the death of his son, sister, and niece, and the chairman of the joint chiefs General Braddock. This is the second time he's lost a child," Sam gulped in a breath of air, his family drama was being talked about on the news.

"Yes the whole situation is awful and now it sounds like they're worried about Sam," they were talking about him, this was just weird.

"Yes, The White House refused to comment, but according to our sources at the SRU, where Sam Braddock works as a police officer, his father all but carried him out of their headquarters yesterday."

"And he's in The White House now?"

"Yes, we've got confirmation," Sam didn't want to hear anymore and turned the television off.

"You're aunt will be upset if she catches you watching that," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I know. She already took away my television privileges."

"Yes, she told me about that. Sammy I know we've been…a little overprotective since you got here," Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, very overprotective, but Sam…you have to see it from our prospective. This family has lost too much already, and god Sam if anything happened to you… You're father can't burry another child, I can't burry another…"

"Uncle Tommy," Sam didn't really know what to say, "I understand—"

"Sammy I don't think you do. Loosing Michael, Natalie, our children..." the president took a deep shaky breath, "I can't take anymore. Sam…I have to go…the funerals are in a couple hours so go get ready."

So he would at least be allowed to go to the funerals that was something at least…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: thanks to all my readers, hope you enjoy chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint or any of its characters

Chapter 4

"Sam, you have to let me fix your tie," his aunt demands.

"Auntie, seriously, you've fixed my tie ten times now after insisting on tying it. Really, I think it looks fine"

"Your right, I'm sorry," she gave him a sad smile.

"We're here," called a voice from the front of the limo.

"My dad's meeting us, right?" Asked Sam nervously. Sam was worried about his dad. He had called, but every time his calls had gone straight to voicemail.

"Yes. Tom spoke to him this morning. Come on Sam," together they got out of the car and were surrounded by secret service, they walked through the cemetery to where he would watch his loved ones being lowered into the ground. There was something so final about it; Sam couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spin.

He found himself clutching his aunt's hand for support. When he saw the three caskets, one next to the other, he thought he might be sick. Is mother, sister, and cousin were lying dead in those caskets.

There was already a group of people starting to form beside three graves. He could see his father with a blank look on his face that scared Sam, is uncle was beside his father, the secret service had moved back a little to give them some room. Sam also saw his last living grandparent, is dad's mom, who was sobbing audibly. There were some second cousins he recognized, a few close family friends. He saw Mira, his mothers best friend, Alex, his sister boyfriend, who he had never really liked, and a group of teens, of which he recognized Adam, Michaels best friend. Sam was surprised to find some of his friend had been invited, none of the SRU team was there, but his friends Mickey, Nick, and Brett were there. He felt a little bad for not calling them yesterday, but quickly shrugged the feeling off, he knew his friends would understand. He had been close friends with then since elementary school. He took a step towards them, wanting to say hello, but Agent Burrows touched Sam's shoulder before he could move more than a few steps, "later Mr. Braddock."

"Come Sam," his aunt guided him towards his uncle and dad.

For a few minutes there was only silence and then the priest began to speak, he was an old family friend and spoke touching words about each of his family members. He spoke of his mother, always giving back to them community and putting her heart into everything she did. He spoke of his sister, Natalie, and of how she was always filled with so much life and joy. And finally he spoke of Michael, who had been so young, but who had already left his mark on the world, always smiling and looking at life from a glass half full approach. As the priest talked about them, Sam found himself engulfed in memories that made him want to smile and cry at the same time.

The funeral was almost over when Sam glanced over at his uncle beside him. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline until he saw something. Fuck, there was a red mark on his uncle's chest. Sam knew what it was immediately.

It was like for a few seconds everything slowed, he did even have to think, he just let his training take over, and dove, all the while yelling for people to get down.

He crashed into his uncle at full force and at the same time he felt a stinging pain in his torso that he knew all too well. Shot... He was shot.

He could hear people yelling all around him, but he tuned them out, looking down at his uncle... He searched his uncle's body for any sign of injury and when he found none, he let out a pained breath, pushing himself away and allowing himself to be enveloped by his pain.

He felt his torso searching for the bullet entry, surveying the damage... It took him a minute as he worked to ignore the other hands that were suddenly on him.

He sighed in relief when he realized the bullet had hit him near his collarbone. He could breath so he guessed his lungs were fine and he knew the bullet had missed his heart.

With that knowledge, the he wasn't too badly injured he allowed himself to take in his surrounds. The secret service were swarming everywhere, trying to get their charges out of harms way. His uncle had gotten up and was now grouched over him with tears in his eyes as he tried to press down on Sam's wound to stop the bleeding. Secret service agents had literally made a human shield around him and his uncle. Sam could hear one of the agents trying to get his uncle to leave, he kept yelling, "not secure." Despite the man's efforts, his uncle wouldn't budge. It was like the president was in a trance, his eyes were unfocused and he kept muttering something like, "can't loose him," over and over again.

Sam wondered where his aunt and dad were, and hoped nobody else had been shot. Everything around him seemed to dime, blood loose, shit. Then he felt someone lifting him up into their arms, he screamed out in pain. Looking up he found himself looking into his fathers eyes as his dad carried him. They were moving fast, and then they were in a car. Sam tried to stay awake, he knew it was important, but after a while he was just so tired…he would only sleep a little while he promised himself.

"Sam, don't go to sleep Sam," came a commanding voice…it was The General. Sam tried to obey, but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

"Just tired…only, only for a little bit, okay?" Sam assured his dad.

"No Sam, not okay keep your eyes open," but he couldn't he couldn't seem to bat away the tiredness that seemed to engulf him, and then his eyes shut and he let the darkness take him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint or any of it's characters, but maybe one day ;)

Chapter 5

"Sam! Sam, open your eyes! Sam you need to wake up!" Sam just wanted the annoying voice to leave him alone; he wanted to sleep. He couldn't understand why this person was being so annoying. "Sam, can you open your eyes?" Yeah sure he could, but right now he didn't want to.

"Sleep…" Sam moaned.

"No Sam no sleeping. You need to open you're eyes."

Sam tried to sigh out in irritation, but it was then that he realized breathing at all hurt, and trying to sigh, hurt like a bitch. "Hurts," Sam cried out.

"I know Sam, I know. Sam do you remember what happened?"

It took a few seconds, and then Sam tried to springe out of bed, but the pain that overwhelmed him and the doctors hand on his shoulder kept him in bed. "My uncle…someone tried to assassinate him. Is…did they—"

"Sam you need to calm down. Your family is okay, they're here waiting to see you outside—"

"What about the other…there was a sniper—"

"There were a few secret service agents who sustained minor injuries, but everyone else is fine. Right now we need to focus on you?"

"How…how long have I been out?" Sam asked dreading the answer.

"It's been two days Sam," Sam's mouth fell open, "the bullet hit an artery. I'm not going to lie it was touch and go for a while, but you've turned the corner and I expect you'll make a full recovery with some physiotherapy."

Sam nodded, his understand. This wasn't the first time he'd been shot, unfortunately, so he knew the drill. "Guess my family's freaking out, huh?"

"Umm…yes, I suppose that would be one way to describe it."

"Come on doc, you can tell me, how bad is it?"

"Well, your family is very eager to see you, umm, I'll just go get them," the doctor all but ran out of the room. That was definitely not a good sign. Shit, they had been overprotective before he'd been shot. For a moment he thought about trying to find somewhere to hide, but when he was hooked up to dozens of monitors and every move sent waves of pain through his body, so hiding really wasn't an option.

Sam closed his eyes willing himself back to sleep, in hopes that when he woke up this would all be a bad dream. He couldn't understand how his life had turned into this circus. First half his family had been killed, then he was forced into living under lock and key in The White House, and now he had been shot after someone had tried to assassinate his uncle. The whole situation sounded like the plot to a bad movie. Oh god, he could totally see some asshole in Hollywood making money off of his nightmare.

"Sammy?" Sam opened his eyes to find his aunt hovering over him.

"Hi," he said with a forced smile, as he tried to hit the pain that was radiating through his entire body.

"Sam," his aunt sobbed, Sam could see fresh tear marks on his aunt's face as he looked up at her and he hated knowing they were there become of him.

"Auntie, it's okay. I'm okay," Sam tried.

"I—we thought we were going to loose you," his aunt balled.

Sam didn't know what to say, he remembered the doctor telling him it was touch and go for a while, but he hadn't realized the full extent of those words, until he saw his aunt's face.

"But you didn't, I'm gonna be fine," he wanted to reach out and hug her, but he couldn't. In a attempt to change the subject he asked, "how are Dad and Uncle Tommy?"

"T-their worried. You're dad, he had to go take care of a few things, but he'll be right back and your uncle's talking to the doctors."

"You guys aren't giving the doctors a hard time are you?" Sam asked with a smile.

He finally saw a smile cross his aunt's face, "well…we were worried, and you know you're uncle, he likes to be in control and know what's going on. I don't think any of the doctors are going to vote for him next term though."

That made Sam smile, "ehem, what did you say?" Came a voice from the doorway. His uncle was standing with a look half way between amused and insulted.

"I think she said something about you not getting any votes next election from this hospital. Ohh, yeah, and something about needing to be in control of everything," Sam said with a cocky grin.

"Really, is that so?" his uncle was now smiling too, "well, you do realize as the President of the United States, that I control the country and the people in it, so I do technically control everything."

"Wow, Uncle Tommy, that's low playing the, 'I'm the president' card," Sam retorted.

"Well, it seems only fair seeing as you can now play the, 'I saved the president of the United States life' card," his aunt stated.

"Well—" it was at that moment Sam heard noises coming from the window of his room, it sounded like people chanting. "Auntie, what's that noise?"

"Well…" his aunt looked uneasy.

"Sam, you didn't think you'd be able to get away with saving my life without some notoriety, did you?"

Sam felt his face flush with embarrassment, "God, you've got to be kidding me. Those are people? How many people are out there?"

His uncle smiled, obviously sensing his nephews uneasy, "I think there are a couple thousand and then there are all of the others outside of the White House."

Sam didn't know what to say, "why? Why are there so many of them out there?"

"Sammy…you almost died, they…they're holding a vigil," Sam blanched, it was creepy hearing how close he'd come to dying. Seeing the tear tracks on his aunt's face, and people having vigils for him; he appreciated the sentiment, but he hated it at the same time. He was a private guy, who didn't want to be in the public eye, yet here he was with thousands of people praying for him.

"Well, I think someone should tell them I'm okay then cause I kind of feel like I'm at my own funeral," Sam stated. "The doctor said I'm gonna be fine, might as well spread the good news right?"

"Right," his aunt and uncle agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: sorry it's taken me so long to update I've been busy with school. I'm working on a number of different fan fictions. If you like The West Wing you should check out my other story The Lost Son :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint, but I do own Nurse Andy so that's something right?

Chapter 6

Two weeks, that was how long Sam was forced to stay at the hospital and by the end of those two weeks he thought he might actually go insane. "I am so ready to get out of here," Sam stated to his aunt, who was smiling nervously.

"Honey, just remember the press is out there…I want to kill whoever leaked the fact you were leaving today. I don't think I've ever seen so many news vans in my life."

Sam smiled, he was tired of being irritate by public attention and had decided that if it wasn't going to go away he would just accept it. There was no point getting angry about something he couldn't fix. "I'm sure it'll be fine auntie. I'm just excited to see Jules. She said she would be there by the time I got back."

"Yes, she's already waiting for you in the residence. I actually got to meet her. You know honey, she seems like a very nice girl. We talked," Sam groaned inwardly. He knew that was code for, 'I told her a load of super embarrassing childhood stories.'

"Really, and what exactly did you talk about?"

"Well, it turns out you really didn't tell you're friends very much about your family," his aunt sighed in irritation. "She asked about what you were like as a child," no that was bad, that was very bad.

"Auntie, what exactly did you tell her?" Sam asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh I just told her a few childhood stories," his aunt smiled at the memories. "And I got some pictures out." No, god no, not the pictures Sam thought. In was depressing how many embarrassing photos Sam seemed to have from his childhood, the amount of bathtub photos was devastating, and one of the main reasons that he never allowed his family alone with any of his past girlfriend. Not that his presence had stopped his family from embarrassing him, but at least when he was there he knew the amount of damage that had been done.

Sam sighed, guessing there was nothing he could do about it now. "I still can't believe she decided to come."

"Well I think you almost dying seemed like a good excuse to her. She said for me to tell you that the rest of the team wishes you well. They would have come to, but—"

"I understand, they're out saving lives."

"Sounds like someone I know. I swear, I don't think your uncle will ever forgive you for saving his life."

Sam smiled, as soon as he had woken up he had been given a lecture from his uncle about not stepping in front of bullets. "Well, at least they got the guy and now the FBI are finally one step closer to finding those ass—"

"Sam language," his aunt all but shrieked.

"Sorry, those less than upstanding human beings. So when can we get out of this place. I'm staving…I need some real food. If I eat any more Jello, I swear, I'll die. God only knows why the hospital thought to make it look like vomit, by the way.

"Maybe they had a meeting and decided that if they gave patients lumpy beds and terrible food they'd leave faster," his aunt quipped.

"Well, it worked. I am definitely ready to leave. Though someone should tell them most people don't really want to stay here to begin with, they really don't need to give people extra motivation."

"I'll be sure to let them know you said that," his aunt said with a smile. "The nurse should be here soon with the wheelchair."

Sam groaned, "is that really necessary. I'm fine, I can walk on my own, I may have been maimed, but I'm not an invalid."

"Well, actually, according to the doctors, yes you are. Remember even though your leaving the hospital doesn't mean you're fine. You almost died two weeks ago, you wont be running any marathons any time soon. Besides, it's hospital policy. You need the wheelchair."

"Great, well…I'm sure the press will love that picture. Me being wheeled out of the hospital… really you'd think there would be something going on in the world more interesting than me. I mean I'm sure there are at least a couple wars going on right now, people dying…" Sam sighed at looked down at his watch. He wanted to leave now. He thought about asking his aunt to go find the nurse with the wheelchair, but didn't want to come across as a spoiled child.

"Sam," came a voice from the doorway to his soon to be ex hospital room, "well, we're going to miss you."

It was Nurse Andy, his favorite nurse, mainly because from time to time, she had snuck him some real food over the past two weeks. "Andy," Sam replied with a smile, "I'll miss you all too, but I don't plan on coming back here any time soon."

"Yes, well I have you're ride," Andy pointed to a rather decrepit looking wheelchair, and Sam silently wondered if it could hold his weight.

"Ahh, that was thoughtful of you, but really if it's too much trouble I can walk my legs actually happen to work just fine."

"Sam…" his aunt gave him a steely glare.

"On the other hand, that wheelchair is calling my name," and Sam was pretty sure he'd let someone carry him if it meant getting out of the hospital.

"Well then you're chariot awaits Mr. Braddock," Sam smiled and quickly plopped down onto the contraption. In no time he was off and that much closer to seeing Jules.


End file.
